Tokkyo Kokai Hei 4-117301 discloses that a preparation comprising an azole-substituted cyclopentanol derivative represented by the following formula (I) (refer to as "compound (I)" hereinafter) as an effective agent has an effect of keeping the freshness by which the wilting of various kinds of cut flowers can be prevented to maintain their looks.
Tokkyo Kokai Hei 4-360802 discloses that the effect of keeping the freshness of cut flowers is further secured by using a compound represented by the following formula (I) together with 2-bromo-2-nitro-1,3-propanediol (refer to as "Bronopol" hereinafter). ##STR2## [In the formula (I), A represents nitrogen atom or CH group, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently represent each hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group, and X represents hydrogen atom or halogen atom.]
Concerning a preparation for keeping cut flower freshness which is applied by dissolving in water, it is important that the preparation is easily soluble in water and that the resulted solution is clear.
Since the above mentioned compound (I) is bad soluble in water, it is very difficult to prepare a liquid preparation having a uniform concentration by dispersing the solid type preparation such as powder, tablets or granules etc. which is the form usually used in the preparation for keeping cut flower freshness.
Addition of an assistant for dispersion has a drawback that it causes damaging the effect of keeping the freshness of cut flowers or reduction of the appreciative value of cut flowers because of causing spotted leaves.
On the other hand, a solution type preparation such as water solubilizing agent or emulsion etc., used for keeping freshness of cut flowers has been recognized to have a drawback of causing reduction of the effect of keeping freshness of cut flowers during preservation.
It has therefore been a need for developing a solid type preparation which has both the dispersibility-solubility in water and preservation stability for a long period of time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a solid type preparation comprising the above mentioned compound (I) and Bronopol as effective ingredients, which has the same effect of keeping freshness of cut flowers and the same dispersibility and solubility in water as those of the solution-type preparation for keeping cut flower freshness, and also has stabilized preservability for a long period of time.